cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elementals
The 'Elementals of the Forest '''are major characters in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. They are serve as the rulers of the forest, being born with divinity and capable of controlling the entire planet with their powerful magic when combined together. However, they are not as powerful as the Olympian Gods. They are manifested into small household mice who able to fly and control the elements of the forest with their magic wands. Following their adventure, they escape Wolfwood Forest and become the pets, confidantes and best friends to the Dragon God, Hugo Background Coral, Blaze, Bulky and Breezy come from a species of mice known as Elemice. After Blacktail was crowned king of Wolfwood Forest, the Olympian Gods chose Coral, Blaze, Bulky and Breezy to rule the forest as the elementals. They were given wings and wands to help control their magic. Coral Coral is a blue mouse and the female leader of the Elementals. Belonging to water in the five elements, Coral is very gentle, smart and competent. She is highly intelligent, frank, and quick-witted. She has a good memory and always thinks twice before she acts. Coral is calm, silent, tranquil and is willing to use her magic to help others. Blaze Blaze is a red mouse. He is a risk-taker who is adventurous, brave, confident, motivated and ambitious. Also, he is frank, enthusiastic, strong, energetic, quick-witted, inventive and creative and has great leadership qualities. They are urgent in pursuit of goals and full of youthful spirit. However, Blaze tends to be impatient, short-tempered, proud, aggressive and vainglorious and often argue and talk exaggeratedly. Blaze's fiery temper can inadvertently fire out flames at whomever if he's not calmed down. Bulky Bulky is a mouse that has grey fur but is indestructible because of his rock-like nature. He is shown to be introverted and generous and he is tolerant, honest, trustworthy, diligent and steadfast by nature. Bulky is grounded, practical, disciplined and focused. He likes instruction, rules and results combined with dependable routine. He is also super organized and clean. In short, Bulky is a perfectionist and are always ready to take on any job or task themselves just to ensure it's done properly. Breezy Breezy is a white mouse. He is brilliant, curious, independent, talkative, observant and entertaining but they are impractical and restless. Breezy is an intellectual who always on a quest for new information. While he has an enormous propensity to develop new ideas and tell stories. He has a hard time truly connecting emotionally to others, even though they want nothing more than to be completely understood. Powers and abilities * '''Elemental Magic: '''The Elementals can utilize different elements as a form of magic. They can use different spells to formulate their elemental qualities and energies for many uses. Bulky Earth represents the solid state of matter. It manifests stability, permanence and rigidity. The body parts that are particularly thick, stable, massive, heavy, coarse and hard; nails, bones, teeth, flesh, skin, faces, hair, beard and tendons along with smell and olfactory sense (nose) are in Earth's nature. In the mind, Earth endows resolve, power to withstand and endure. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''Bulky can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earth" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and minerals and mineral composition regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. * '''Earth Empowerment: '''Bulky becomes stronger, faster and more durable when he comes in contact with earth/land/soil, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Coral Water characterizes eternal flow and is always unstable by nature. It is a liquid state and is a majority composer of various fluid substances inside our body. Water flows through our being, distributing nutrition, carrying away wastes, regulating temperature by imparting a cooling effect, strengthening and moistening our being by the immune essence throughout the body and making our cells hydrated and youthful with fluid. The sense of taste and tongue are water dominant in nature. This, the liquid, mobile, dull, unctuous, soft and slimy aspect of our bodies are dominated by water. In the mind, water creates feelings. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Coral can create, shape and manipulate water, in organic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor) and solid (ice) including changing them from one state to another. * '''Hydro-Telekinesis: '''Coral can use water to push, move, lift or otherwise manipulate matter in general. * '''Water Generation: '''Coral can generate water. * '''Water Empowerment: '''Coral becomes stronger near the element of water. * '''Water Magic: '''Coral is able to perform a form of magic that allows the user to cast magical spells and feats through water. Blaze Fire is the power to transform, burn and illuminate. In the mind, fiery intelligence and fiery emotions, along with passion, contribute to a fiery experience of the being. Heat, luster along with vision and visual sense, are fire dominant in nature. In the mind, fire assists passion as well as anger. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Blaze can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. * '''Combustion Inducement: '''Blaze can increase the kinetics of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light. * '''Explosion Inducement: '''Blaze can cause an explosion in a variety of ways and of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. * '''Heat Generation: '''Blaze can increase the kinetic energy of atoms, meaning they effectively make things hotter ranging from slightly warm levels to absolute hot. * '''Fire Empowerment: '''Blaze can gain his strengths from flames. * '''Fire Magic: '''Blaze is able to perform a legendary form of magic that allows Blaze to cast magical spells and feats through fire. Breezy Air is the element that is mobile and eternally dynamic, with no arrest, whatsoever. Its consistent motion and speed is its unique characteristics. Respiration, twinkling of eyes, call subtle movements, including that of nerves, contraction and relaxation, movement, propulsion and retention, along with touch and tactile senses are air document in nature. In the mind, the thoughts and their constant motion is well represented by air. So typically, fearful anxiety will manifest if the air element were to unnaturally increase. * '''Air Magic: '''Breezy is able to perform a legendary form of magic that allows him to cast magical spells and feats through wind and air. * '''Air Manipulation: '''Breezy can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. * '''Air Generation: '''Breezy can generate air. * '''Atmospheric Adaption: '''Breezy's lungs acclimatize and breath in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, Breezy's lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. They can breath toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive mountain, aerial or terrene air, deficiency which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. * '''Tornado Manipulation: '''Breezy can create, shape and manipulate tornadoes and tornado-like phenomena, rapidly rotating column of air that is in content with both surface and a cloud. * '''Air Embodiment: '''Breezy becomes a physical manifestation or personification of the element of air. As a result, Breezy has limitless control over it. Appearances The Nature Dragon While trying to locate the princess of Elkwood, Hugo is encountered by his childhood friend, Marty. He reunites with Justin, Cameron, Anderson and the others as well. Hugo then meets the Elementals who are the ones who controls the elements of the forest and are ecstatic to meet a powerful spirit with the power to control the forest. The gang talks for a brief time until Hugo has to leave. The Elementals ask Marty if they should follow and he immediately agrees. In Hugo's house, the Elementals learns that Hugo has the ability to control the elements of nature which they find to be really interesting. Hugo shows the gang, the letter that he received from his secret admirer and the gang learns that it's a love letter. Marty and the gang decides to help Hugo prepare for his date while Sierra keeps Charles distracted. The Elementals help Hugo with getting dressed and they give Hugo, a badge that represents the four elements of nature. Shortly after Hugo leaves, Marty and the gang follows him to Elkwood to help him in case. However, the gang is impressed at Hugo's romanticism and how the princess immediately falls in love. Believing that Hugo is alright, the gang decides to leave the tree they're heading in. The next day during the battle between Gaspard and his cousins, the Wolf Council were seen sitting in their reserved seats. Reth tried to talk Wolfgang out of the battle but the evil werewolf wouldn't listen. However, the battle abruptly stopped when Gaspard saved Jordan from certain death. The Wolf Council happily applauded for them. Later in the movie, the Wolf Council was taken prisoner and sentenced to death along with an imprisoned Gaspard and the others. Wolfgang revealed his crimes against to the council and the others. Kondo angrily yelled "I'll see you hanged for your crimes against our kingdom and the boy's family." When Wolfgang left the lair, the Council immediately felt sorry for Gaspard and the loss of his parents. Thanks to Charles, Gaspard had the confidence, he needed to defeat Wolfgang. Very quickly, the council grabbed their weapons from the council room and made way to fight Wolfgang. After Wolfgang's death, the Council cheered and praised Gaspard as their hero. Kondo politely asked Matthew to come to the council room, so he can crown him as the new king of the Woodland Kingdom. Gaspard accepted the offer but first, he had to rejoin his family. As Kondo saw Matthew embracing his family, he silently said "He's going to make a great king." A couple of years after this adventure, the Council are happily helping their subjects prepare food for the reunion party. They are last seen enjoying the party. The Black Lion The Wolf Council serves as supporting characters in the cartoon series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Mice Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Magic Users Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Chefs Category:Spirits Category:Mentors Category:Nobility Category:Martial Artists